El hermano de mi novio
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Sakura despierta de un sueño bastante acalorado, dándose cuenta que la realidad le trae una sorpresa muy...placentera. .-Sakura, te presento a mi hermano/ .-¿De verdad fue un sueño? / One-Shot ItaSaku / Lemon / Regalo de cumpleaños de Anzu Brief


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S_  
Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

**F**σя: **A**nzu **B**яιєʄ // _Hαppy Bιятн∂αy pяєттy!_

_--_

**E**l **H**ermano _de _**M**i **N**ovio

--

_18.00 hrs Hospital Central_

Al fin eran las seis y podía respirar. Aquel hombre, del que me acababa de despedir, era _insoportable. _Ahora entiendo por qué ningún otro doctor quiso atenderle, y claro, como aquí está la novata, todos dijeron ___Dejadlo_ a la nueva, ella sabrá encargarse. 

Me reacomodé por décima vez antes de volver a mirar la pantalla del portátil que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Una sonrisa orgullosa surgió en mi rostro cuando leí _Dra. Haruno Sakura, inmunóloga _en la parte superior de la agenda. Releí los últimos pacientes hasta llegar hasta el que entraría en los próximos minutos.

.- Uchiha Itachi... ¡Qué coincidencia! Se apellida igual que Sasuke-kun – me susurré a mí misma. Aunque por alguna razón sentí que el nombre ___Uchiha_ Itachi me tenía que sonar de algo más. - Adelante... - dije cuando unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

_¡Oh, Dios! Uchiha Itachi..._

Cuando vi aparecer a la alta figura del pelinegro por la puerta me sorprendí y a la vez me emocioné. Su cabello largo, negro y brillante estaba atado en una coleta, su camisa gris fuera de los vaqueros negros que le quedaban muy, por no decir demasiado, bien. Él solo sonrió saludándome como todo paciente lo hacía, esperando una respuesta de parte mía.

___Itachi_ Uchiha... 

Aún no lograba salir de la impresión que era ver al reconocido actor Uchiha Itachi entrar por la puerta de mi oficina, como cualquier persona normal.

_Es Itachi...el actor Uchiha Itachi... _No cabía en mi razón poder conocerlo. Es que todo en él me encantaba...su pelo, su cara, su cuerpo, su sonrisa...

___Sakura_, ¡despierta! 

Reaccioné justo a tiempo; justo a tiempo para que no me creyera loca, sorda y además ciega para no escuchar su voz saludando ni ver su mano extendida con una sonrisa, _increíble sonrisa_, dibujada en su rostro.

.- Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san – le saludé lo más profesional que pude, intentando que mi voz sonara como siempre – Siéntese, por favor. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

.- Bueno, no soy yo el que necesita ayuda realmente – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Es mi hermana. Padece de una enfermedad bastante extraña, por lo que sé. Dermatomiositis y...

Sí, era una enfermedad extraña, pero yo ya la había estudiado y tratado a gente que la padece. Estuvimos hablando sobre sus síntomas alrededor de quince o veinte minutos, aunque él no me dejó de mirar de una manera extraña. Parecía inseguridad con algo de diversión y travesura. Incomprensible.

.- Sinceramente, no creo que puedas con una enfermedad como esta - me dijo. _Inseguro... _Allí estaba mi respuesta para una parte de su mirada.

.- Claro que soy capaz - le dije con una sonrisa forzada– Gracias por el voto de confianza.

.- No, no me malentienda – intentó reponer. Me pareció gracioso verle tan nervioso – Es solo que... ¿no es un poco joven?

.- Tengo veintisiete años, Uchiha-san – y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando él me interrumpió.

.- ¡¿Veintisiete años?! - se acercó un poco por el escritorio con un rostro de leve sorpresa, mientras me miraba insistentemente.

.- Sí... ¿por qué? ¿Me veo más vieja o qué? - intenté bromear, aunque en realidad los leves pliegues que vi esa mañana cerca de los ojos me comenzaban a preocupar inconscientemente.

.- ¡No!, es solo... que parece más joven – escuché confusión en su voz antes de no evitar reír un poco y agradecerle por el "cumplido", sin poder guardarme el comentario de _Son solo cinco años de diferencia_, a lo que él respondió con una risa.

Le pedí que en la próxima cita, por favor, viniese con su hermana para poder examinarla y saber el estado en el que se encontraba. Y luego comenzó a preguntarme sobre mi carrera, era lo típico y no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Aunque, al momento de bromear sobre mi cabello _rosa, _reímos los dos por sus ocurrencias. Cuando volví a mirar mi agenda me di cuenta que había pasado casi una hora y pronto llegaría el próximo paciente, pero realmente no quería despedirme de él.

.- Bueno, doctora Haruno, encantado de conocerla – dijo levantándose y tendiendo una mano.

.- Igualmente, fue un placer hablar con usted, Uchiha-san – hice lo propio pero cuando cogí su mano él tiró de mí. Me dio un leve beso en la mejilla antes de que reaccionara, antes de coger una de las tarjetas que estaban sobre el escritorio sin dejar de sonreírme.

.- Nos vemos, Sakura

Quedé un momento sorprendida antes de sonreír y volver mi vista a la pantalla del ordenador. ___Takekawa_ Rumiko. Era una joven paciente que había visto desde hace casi tres meses, más o menos, lo que llevaba ejerciendo en ese hospital como inmunóloga.

La chica entró saludando como siempre, aunque podía ver su dificultad para deslizarse con fluidez. Su cabello castaño lo tenía con menos brillo, su tez estaba pálida, sus labios resecos y unas grandes ojeras azules estaban instaladas bajo sus ojos marrones.

Cuando habían pasado una media hora en la que solo había hablado con la muchacha escuché el sonido de mi móvil. Me disculpé un momento antes de cogerlo. El número no estaba registrado por lo que pude imaginar que era una emergencia de algún paciente.

.- Dra. Haruno

.- _Hola, Haruno-sensei – _era imposible no reconocer esa voz si hace menos de una hora había estado conmigo, pero su tono travieso y juguetón me sorprendió

.- Uchiha-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? Tengo un paciente ahora mismo- miré a la chica en frente disculpándome nuevamente, solo sonrió.

.- _Solo será un minuto. Me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche?_- abrí los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo sin poder evitarlo... ___Uchiha_ Itachi me está invitando a cenar... La imagen de Sasuke se paseó una fracción de segundo por mi mente pero era algo en lo que NO podía pensar ahora. Una oportunidad como esta era de esas que solo te pasan una vez en la vida, y yo, _claramente, _no tenía pensado dejarla pasar.

.- Ehm...Espera un momento que revise mi agenda. - alejé un momento el auricular de mi boca y me volví a disculpar con Rumiko-chan y pedirle un minuto más. Guardé silencio medio minuto en el que la muchacha reía bajito al entender lo que hacía – Sí, no tengo nada planeado después de las ocho.

.- _Vale, entonces nos vemos a esa hora. Te paso a buscar a tu consulta _

_.- _De acuerdo, hasta ahora. - y sin esperar más, corté. - De verdad lo siento, Rumiko-chan. - ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la camilla. La examiné y me di cuenta que las cosas no iban muy bien. Después de aumentarle la dosis de algunos medicamentos, cambiar uno por otro y volver a ordenarle reposo _absoluto, _la dejé marchar.

Me estiré un poco antes de ponerme a recoger algunos papeles y apagar el portátil. Cuando estaba quitándome la bata blanca escuché como alguien aclaraba su garganta en la puerta. Le sonreí al verle y comenzamos a charlar. Por suerte, aquel día me había arreglado más de lo normal. Llevaba una camisa negra en la que tenía desabrochados un par de botones dejando un pequeño escote, unos vaqueros rojos oscuros ajustados y unas botas negras de tacón que, al menos, ocultaba un poco mi baja estatura.

Me llevó a cenar a un restaurante normal. De vez en cuando sentí algún flash de cámaras y mentalmente me preparé si al día siguiente me veía en alguna revista de chismes. No me agradaba la idea pero por Itachi era capaz de soportarlo. Entramos y pedimos una mesa más bien alejada. Al poco tiempo de encargar la comida, las risas inundaron nuestra mesa con algunos comentarios y las miradas sugerentes no tardaron en llegar.

Cuando nos dirigimos nuevamente a su coche gris oscuro me cogió de la mano y me apegó más a él. Claro que no me iba a apartar, aunque mañana cuando vuelva a ver a Sasuke me quiera matar no podía decirle que no a ese hombre. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar, a los pocos segundos ya estábamos en marcha hacia mi casa. Entre bromas, risas y comentarios le guié. Cuando llegamos salí lentamente, en realidad no quería que la noche acabase, me había divertido mucho, y me llevo hasta la puerta en silencio.

_Le podría decir que pasase, pero no soy tan atrevida como para hacerlo... además...esta Sasuke..._

Me giré agradeciéndole la cena y le tendí la mano sonriéndole. Miró dubitativo y con el ceño un poco fruncido mi pequeña mano. Cuando la cogió y tiró de ella dejándonos a escasos cinco centímetros de distancia sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza y como la respiración no entraba a mis pulmones. No fue él quien rozó mis labios, fui yo la que no pudo más con la tentación y sin pensármelo dos veces le besé.

_Dios... _

Ese lugar era un paraíso. Sentir sus cálidos labios acariciar los míos una y otra vez, sentir su lengua encontrar justo aquel punto en mi boca que me hacía temblar completa y sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y mi cabello era una perdición. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente volví a girar sobre mí misma. Al parecer él pensó en un rechazo pero cuando me vio buscar, casi, desesperadamente las llaves en mi bolso, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mi vientre y cintura.

Al fin las encontré y, intentando controlar los espasmos y el temblor de mi cuerpo, entramos. Estaba todo a oscuras pero no necesitábamos luz. Me dio la vuelta y volvió a besar mis labios con pasión. No penséis que soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con el primero que pasa, ni menos con un completo desconocido, pero había _algo_ en aquel hombre que nadie tenía, y era ese _algo _lo que hacía que no pudiese apartarlo ni para respirar.

Sus manos me recorrían completa mientras que sus besos comenzaban a bajar nuevamente por mi cuello. Yo tampoco me podía mantener quieta, mis manos en su cabello desataron la coleta y se deleitaron con la suave textura de éste al tiempo que ya no podía aguantar los suaves gemidos que salían de entre mis labios. Intenté, en mi estado de aturdimiento absoluto, guiarnos hasta la habitación, pero terminamos en la sala de la casa. La imagen del gran sofá cerca de nosotros se hizo más que apetecible en ese momento en el que la lengua de Itachi recorría mi garganta.

Sin dejar de abrir los botones de mi camisa y mirarme con esos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, me recostó sobre el sofá. Se posicionó sobre mí y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el suave rubor que teñía mis mejillas y el bulto palpitante que chocaba contra mi vientre.

El calor aumentaba y la ropa estorbaba. Me despojó de mi camisa mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él. Recorrí su trabajado torso acariciando lentamente desde el inicio de sus vaqueros hasta su clavícula, la cual no pude aguantar de morder. Un jadeo salió de los finos labios de Itachi antes de que me quitara el sujetador de un tirón. Las tres prendas quedaron olvidadas en algún lugar de la habitación mientras volvíamos a fundirnos en un beso. Acarició mis pechos antes de dejar un camino hasta los pezones duros con su lengua. Jugó con ellos una y otra vez, mordiendo, succionando y lamiendo, hasta quedar satisfecho.

Sentía como todo mi alrededor giraba, y mis ojos se entrecerraban por el placer que aquel hombre, sobre mí, me daba. No recordaba haber sentido nunca algo como lo que sus manos hacían en ese mismo segundo. Abrí los ojos cuando no le sentí cerca y me encontré con sus ojos brillando, una sonrisa traviesa y sus manos recorriendo mis piernas antes de quitarme mis botas. Miré sus pies y me di cuenta que ya no llevaba nada más que los vaqueros que parecían apretarle mucho. Sonreí igual que él antes de sentarme sobre el sofá dejando mi cara a centímetros de la suya. Sus dedos atraparon mi cintura apegándome a él mientras los míos se dirigían hasta el botón de sus pantalones. En cuestión de segundos la prenda acompañaba nuestras camisetas y los míos tardaron lo mismo en desaparecer.

Volvió a recostarme mirándome a los ojos. Me vi reflejada en ellos justo al momento que una descarga eléctrica me hiciera gemir. Sus manos acariciaban mi entrepierna como nadie lo había hecho. Soltó una suave risa antes de volver a pasar su fuerte mano por aquella parte tan sensible. Rozó una vez tras otra, sin parar, sobre la delgada tela húmeda que ocultaba mi cavidad. Sin esperar más, nos deshicimos de lo último que quedaba y antes de que me diera cuenta, me penetró. Fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, con una pasión desbordante, embestía sobre mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba y, aunque trataba de aguantar mis gemidos, suaves jadeos salían de ambas bocas.

Le besé un segundo antes de que un grito intentara salir. Me cogió del cabello, tirando hacia atrás, para besarme con más fiereza que antes. Mis labios, hinchados y enrojecidos, recorrieron su cuello mientras él apretaba, estrujaba, mis pechos al tiempo que seguía embistiéndome. Cada vez más fuerte, más rápido...

Y de un momento a otro, grité sin contenerme cuando sentí como algo me llenaba, cuando sentí que algo explotaba dentro de mí y un calor me embriagaba. Le miré de nuevo a los ojos y vi su sonrisa torcida y traviesa riendo. Pero antes de poder preguntarle de qué se reía o siquiera unirme, caí dormida, exhausta...

--

_10:13 hrs. Residencia Uchiha-Haruno_

Cuando el sol me despertó, me encontré en mi cama, con una blusa como pijama y con alguien a un costado mirándome. Se parecían tanto que casi los confundí, pero ese era Sasuke, no Itachi. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los de él y su cabello igual de suave, pero aún así eran diferentes. Lo que me hizo sentir Itachi nadie lo había hecho. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... todo fue solo una fantasía. Un sueño con aquel actor que me tiene completamente loca por sus huesos. Aquél actor del cual veo todas las películas y series que protagoniza, aquél actor que hace que suspire con solo imaginarlo.

.- Sakura – me llamó Sasuke – Tenemos que alistarnos. Hoy vendrá alguien que no conoces de mi familia – me sorprendió y a la vez me pareció extraño.

.- Pero... si conozco a tus padres y a tu hermana... ¿Quién me falta por conocer?

.- A mi hermano, aunque de seguro ya lo has visto – le envié una mirada de confusión. No entendía a qué se refería – Lo siento, pero es una sorpresa.

Pasó la mañana lentamente. No podía quitarme de la cabeza el sueño de la noche pasada y cada vez que bajaba a la sala nos recordaba allí. Sus besos y caricias me volvían a marear por lo que intenté evitar lo más posible en esa habitación. Claro que cuando sonó el timbre y la voz de Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, se escuchó regañando a alguien por detrás de la puerta, recordé que tendría que pasar allí un buen rato conociendo al hermano de Sasuke.

Con un suspiro me volví hacia la entrada con Sasuke delante de mí. Saludamos a todos con sonrisas y palabras cordiales pero aún no veía al miembro Uchiha que no conocía.

.- Sakura, te presento a mi hermano – comenzó Sasuke haciendo que volteara – Itachi, ella es Sakura, mi novia

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar y mis ojos brillar más que nunca. Allí estaba el hombre que me hacía temblar, el actor por el cual suspiraba, el hermano de mi novio y, por sobretodo, el protagonista de todas y cada una de mis fantasías...

.- Encantado de conocerte, Sakura – _Dios... qué bien se escucha mi nombre en sus labios... _No pude evitar suspirar levemente al oír su voz en vivo. Y, al igual que en mi sueño, desperté justo a tiempo de mi letargo.

.- Un placer, Itachi-san – no podría encontrar mejores palabras para describir el momento. Y, aunque para mi significara una cosa y para todos los demás otra, sentí mis piernas flaquear cuando sentí su mirada fogosa recorrerme entera para volver a parar en mis ojos con aquella última sonrisa que vi en mi fantasía plasmada en sus labios.

_...¿De verdad fue un sueño?..._

_--_

_--_

* * *

**H**ola a todos!

¡Felicidades Rebeca! Guapísima, espero que te lo hayas pasado muuy bien en este día. ¡Ahora solo un añito más para ser mayor de edad! Muchas gracias por todo amiga, que sin ti seguro que aún estoy viendo como poder subir la primera historia xD Hace mucho que no hablamos, pero aquí tienes un regalito en tu día. Espero te guste :). Besos, cuidate!

_pS: _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios Tami! Si no hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente que me has dado, dudo que hubiera subido este fic. Besos, guapísima!

_pS2: _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review en _Calor y Celos._ De verdad que es muy importante vuestra opinión, mas aún las críticas que haceis :)

**_¿reviews?_**

_**F**do: _**J**αvιιтнα'_S_


End file.
